Floating
by Anonymous-Obsession13
Summary: Set after season 2. My take on what might have happened to Delphine.


**Hi everyone! It's been a long time since I wrote anything so I'm a bit rusty but I hope you can enjoy this fic anyway! I had this idea for a while now but just decided to actually write the story on a train journey home from college! Basically this story was my way of procrastinating while I should have been doing a lab report :P**

**Anyway, here's what I've got for now!  
>Disclaimer; I don't Cosima or Delphine! No matter how much I would like to!<strong>

* * *

><p>It was early morning and Delphine stood in her small kitchen, waiting for her coffee maker to finish. She gazed out the small window at the grey dreary day, wishing she could just go back to sleep. She hadn't been sleeping very well lately. Her head was always going through a wide mix of emotions and her brain wouldn't shut down long enough for her to get a decent nights' sleep. She felt angry, resentful and cheated when she thought about what had brought her to this miserable place. She could safely say, she hated Rachel who had sent her to this place, to do meaningless, tedious tasks in some obsolete lab. She hated Rachel for taking her away from Cosima. Cosima who was god knows where now. Was she even still alive? Had Rachel given her Kira's bone marrow? Had Cosima gotten her last email?<p>

Delphine's thoughts drifted, as they so often did these days to another time, where she stood in a different kitchen on a brighter morning, making coffee. She wore just a navy cardigan and underwear that she had pulled on as she slipped out of bed. It wasn't her own cardigan and the sleeves were slightly too short but she didn't care, it was the most comfortable item of clothing she knew. It was soft and smelled of Cosima. She hugged the cardigan tighter around herself and held the sleeve against her face, inhaling the familiar scent contently as she watched the coffee maker. She jumped slightly as a pair of hands slid around her waist. "Bonjour, ma Cherie" she greeted, leaning back into her girlfriend as Cosima kissed the back of her neck and the rested her head against Delphine's shoulder.

"You're up early" Cosima said softly, nuzzling into Delphine's hair, keeping her arms around the French woman's waist.

Delphine smiled as Cosima brought a hand up to move the fabric that covered her shoulder aside and placed a gentle kiss to the skin she found there. "I was going to make you breakfast in bed" Delphine answered, as Cosima's arm came to rest around her waist once more.

"You're so sweet, you didn't need to do that" Cosima replied and Delphine could feel Cosima smiling against her skin.

The coffee maker beeped bringing Delphine out of her reverie and back to her dreary present. She sighed as the familiar feelings of loss and sorrow filled her chest. She breathed deeply for a few moments, to stop herself from crying again before she poured her coffee. Delphine sat on the couch in the dreary living room, drinking her coffee and smoking while she booted up her laptop. Her phone had been taken away from her when she got on the plane to Frankfurt five weeks ago. She had been given a new one with none of her old contacts in it. She was now the one being monitored. She had been placed living in a complex with other members of the new facility she was now _'working'_ in. It was a small lab controlled by DYAD that manufactured vaccines. Delphine had been making escape plans since she arrived but so far none had been feasible as she was being guarded by Rachel's goons. She was monitored both in the lab and at home. There was a guard in the building who had inadvertently let her know he was monitoring her when she heard him informing Rachel of Delphine's arrival. She tried once more to send an email to Cosima but once again _'sending failed'_ flashed across her screen. "Merde" she cursed, sinking back into the couch. She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes and only just resisted the urge to scream.

* * *

><p>Delphine was less than punctual when it came to going to work in Frankfurt. She was late on a regular basis and to the annoyance of the lab supervisor, she took no head of any of the warnings he gave her about this. She knew she wouldn't be fired and she had no desire whatsoever to be there. The supervisor didn't seem to understand this however, and reprimanded her for lateness and work ethic on a regular basis. She spent another day performing serial dilutions for some new vaccine. She didn't talk to anyone at work. She did the minimum of what was required of her, she took her breaks alone, usually outside the building where she would eat her lunch and then smoke until she was called back inside. She left the lab at 5 on the dot every evening and made her way back to her dingy, lonely apartment where the building's security would take note of her arrival. She was living a miserable existence. She spent her days half aware of it all because the only thing she really let her mind stay on was Cosima.<p>

She found everything reminded her of Cosima; making coffee in the morning, drinking wine in the evening, red coats, lab coats, when she walked home in the evening she always seemed to pass people who smelled of weed and countless other things that sent pangs of longing and loneliness through her.

That evening was no different. She stopped in a small store on her way home where she picked up a bottle of wine and as she left the store to continue her walk home, her nostrils picked up the unmistakable smell of weed from a group of twenty-somethings that stood together outside, trying to decide where they would go to eat. The noticed the security guard, Jens, jot down the time she arrived from the front desk. She arrived back in her small, dreary apartment and pulled some left over Chinese food from the fridge. She hadn't been doing much cooking while she'd been there. She never felt like it. When she thought about this it reminded her of how she used to love cooking for Cosima.

Delphine sat on her couch with a glass of wine and ate her cold noodles from the box. She turned the television on in the background, just to break the unbearable silence. She had been drinking much more than usual recently. She was drinking a bottle of wine all to herself most nights each week. She tended to drift into a dreamless sleep on the couch when she drank like this. She would wake sometime around 3A.M. and head to her bedroom. This is when her mind would be flooded with thoughts of Cosima and she would be unable to deter her brain from worrying obsessively about the dreadlocked woman. Some nights her mind raced so much with this worry that she would give up all hope of sleep and would move back to the couch, where she would sit under a blanket, listening to soft music and look at the few photos of Cosima she had kept in her wallet before she was moved here.

These photos gave her comfort. They were all she had left. She hadn't been allowed to return home to collect any of her possessions before she was put on the plane to Frankfurt. There was a photo she had taken of Cosima the morning after they had gotten high in the lab. She was lying on the bed, smiling cheekily up at Delphine. The second photo was of the two of them on the couch in Cosima's lab. Scott had taken it for them. Delphine was laughing as Cosima kissed her cheek, the younger woman's hand cupped Delphine's face lovingly. The last photo was of the two of them that Felix had taken outside his apartment building. They were bundled up in warm clothes, Cosima in her red coat. They were laughing at something Felix had said and their arms were linked together as they leaned into each other.

* * *

><p>Tonight was no exception. Delphine, woke abruptly from her wine induced slumber on the couch. Rubbing her eyes she checked her watch. It was just after 2A.M. Delphine didn't bother getting up from the couch this time. She pulled her wallet from her handbag which lay on the floor beside the couch and went straight for her precious photos. As always, looking at these photos both comforted her and made her heart ache all at once.<p>

After a while, she decided to move to her bedroom. She took the photos with her this time and propped them up against the lamp on her bedside table, so she could look at them while she was lying in the bed. She kicked off her boots, socks and her jeans, but didn't bother to undress any further and crawled under her covers. She finally allowed the tears that had been prickling threateningly at the back of her eyes all day to fall, thick and fast. Sobs of grief racked her entire body. She would have given anything in the world to be back with Cosima at that moment. After a while, Delphine cried herself to sleep.

"Delphine" a familiar voice called from somewhere in the distance. Her face scrunched in confusion, as she pretended she hadn't heard it. Surely she had imagined it. "Delphine" the voice called again, stronger this time, closer. She slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark. The alarm clock on the bedside table told her it was 4:23A.M. "Delphine" the voice called her name again, this time from directly behind her. She rolled over, her heart hammering against her ribs. Surely it couldn't be.

"Hi" Cosima said, sitting down on the bed beside her. Delphine sat bolt upright, unable to believe her eyes. She reached instinctively for Cosima, to feel her, make sure she was real.

"Comment êtes-vous ici? How did you find me? How did you get here? What about the treatment?" Delphine questioned rapidly, kissing Cosima's face between questions.

"I found out where they sent you and I came to find you" Cosima answered, "It wasn't too hard. And Sarah taught me how to pick a lock so that's how I got into your apartment". She sat into the bed and wrapped her arms around Delphine.

"But what about the bone marrow treatment?" Delphine pressed.

"I got it and I found a cure. I'm better Delphine" Cosima told her with her signature cheeky smile.

Delphine couldn't sit still at this revelation. "How is this possible? How did you find a cure?" she asked sitting forward on her knees, turning to face Cosima.

"That doesn't matter right now" Cosima replied. "What matters is that we're together again". Delphine threw her arms around Cosima, straddling the smaller woman,still unable to believe that Cosima was with her once more. She was afraid to let go if the younger woman in case she disappeared. Delphine placed a few kisses to Cosima's cheek and held her as tightly as she could. Tears leaked from both their eyes.

"Je vous ai manqué" Delphine murmured, kissing Cosima's face again.

"I missed you too" Cosima replied, pulling back from their embrace to look into Delphine's eyes. Tears streamed relentlessly down the French woman's face. "It's okay" Cosima whispered, wiping the tears from her girlfriends' face, leaning their foreheads together.

"I was so worried I'd never see you again" Delphine whimpered. Cosima said nothing, she pulled Delphine in for a slow, loving kiss. They savoured the comfort they found in each other for a few moments before things started to become more heated.

Delphine's entire body hummed with excitement and arousal. Her hands roamed up Cosima's back, where she quickly found the zip of her dress and pulled it open. They broke away from each momentarily so Cosima could pull her dress off over her head. Before the dress had even hit the floor, Delphine's hands sought out Cosima. She couldn't tear her eyes from Cosima's body, she looked so much fuller and healthier than the last time Delphine had seen her. Her ribs were no longer protruding from a frail, sickly body. Delphine's fingers mapped out every inch of skin she could reach, as if she were trying to commit every detail to memory.

Cosima's hand cupped her face and she pulled Delphine in for another heated kiss. Delphine slid her hands down to rest on Cosima's ass, as the shorter girl began to trail kisses along her jawline. Cosima slid a hand down Delphine's torso, hesitating slightly as she reached the edge of her knickers. "Please Cosima" Delphine panted into her ear before nibbling gently on the lobe.

"Your wish is my command" Cosima replied with another of her signature cheeky grins as she slid her hand into Delphine's underwear. Delphine gasped in ecstasy, throwing her head back as Cosima entered her. She had missed this so much. Too much. It had been a long time since she had felt so alive.

"Je t'aime Cosima" she moaned as Cosima's fingers moved slowly inside her.

"I love you too" Cosima murmured against Delphine's neck, where she began to suck and nip at the skin she found there as her fingers began to move faster inside her girlfriend.

A loud banging noise made Delphine's eyes snap open. It took her a moment to remember where she was. Cosima was gone. Someone in the apartment above hers had knocked something over, she could hear them cursing as they tried to fix whatever it was. Her own hand was still between her legs. Pain spread through every fibre of her being as she realised it had all been a dream. She removed her hand from her underwear and sobbed loudly as she burst into tears once more. She couldn't take it anymore. The alarm clock on her beside table read 6:03A.M

She really couldn't take it anymore. She got up and began pacing her bedroom. Finally she knew what she would do. She didn't care if DYAD caught her this time, she couldn't stay in this miserable place for another day. She had to get back to Cosima. She would leave her apartment at the same time she did every day for work, but today she was not going to work.

Today she was going to get her freedom back. Today she would set out to find Cosima again

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now! Thanks for reading...if you are still reading thi that is! Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>


End file.
